


Housecat

by SilverServerError



Series: Neko-Mata [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bloodplay, Catboy Flourites, Kurogane Week, Kurogane is pissed off until he isn't, M/M, The shamisen arc still fucks me up, Watanuki is pissed off and stays pissed off, Yuuko is an amazing wingman, more specific tags in the notes for chapter 7, there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui narrowed his eye at him, ears flicking back and forth. “Have you never seen two cats mating?” </p><p>“I…” He blushed despite himself. What a perverted question. “No.”</p><p>Yuui seemed genuinely surprised. “What, never?”</p><p>“Never. I guess I’ve <em>heard</em> it before.” Kurogane shrugged.</p><p>Yuui grinned salaciously. “It doesn’t sound pretty, does it?”</p><p>UPDATE: Now with a bonus Kurogane Week chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilkCut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/gifts).



> This one goes out to all the people that, like me, got into anime just a little too late to have a proper Loveless phase. 
> 
> It also goes out more specifically to SilkCut, whom I'm almost positive has forgiven me for Table for Three by now. <3 ilu, Babe.

Scarlet red eyes glowed in the darkness. The slit pupils were wide, on high alert for any avenue of escape. The odds were against him. His pursuants were closing in. His view darted from side to side, from a pair of blue eyes to a single amber. There was nowhere left to run. His back was finally against the wall.

 

He barred his teeth and let his claws come out. He didn’t like his chances but that didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.

 

Yuuko had cast the spell and as the magic wove into his body, insidious and consuming, he’d ran. But the finely honed reflexes he’d trained into his body were useless in this new form. Too many missteps to keep up his speed. Too many misjudged footfalls to trust his ability to jump away. He was too clumsy to escape but dark enough to slip into the shadows unseen. Or so he’d thought.

 

Slowly blinking blue eyes blocked his means of escape as the amber slid closer, posture slinking and low to fit under the dumpster.

 

Was it… was it _purring_?

           

Once it got just out of arm’s reach-

 

Kurogane inwardly cursed the witch again.

 

…paw’s reach, it stopped, curling up as much as it could in the low space.

 

Long moments passed.

 

He tried to issue a growl of warning but it came out as, well… a hiss.

 

The amber-eyed cat slouched onto his side, relaxing. “I think you’re over reacting.”

 

“You can talk!?” Kurogane’s voice sounded strange to his own ears, but it gradually got better as he got to know his way around new vocal chords.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Are you people too?”

 

“Everyone is people.” This time it was from the blue-eyed cat. He sounded… amused.

 

“I mean human. Are you humans too?”

 

“Oh no.” He was really laughing now. “No, definitely not.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk home was long. If nothing else Kurogane was satisfied he’d managed some distance with his attempted escape.

 

The two white cats had convinced him to follow them back to the witch’s shop. It was a proposition that was tenuous at best, Kurogane only agreeing when they swore up and down that no, Yuuko wasn’t just fucking with him. There was almost always a point to the magic she cast, even if sometimes it didn’t show up until later.

 

Whatever it was it had better be good. Kurogane had gone in for an upgrade to his prosthetic arm, and had come out back down to three limbs. He was not what one would call a satisfied customer. But he couldn’t get his payment back without returning to the shop, so he was doing what needed to be done. Also, obviously he’d like to stop being a cat. That was an important part of the plan.

 

 

So he followed them home as they lead. Although, ‘leading’ was perhaps a generous term for the random way they seemed to wander. They flowed around him (They’d introduced themselves; Fai with the blue eyes and Yuui with the golden) not only annoying in that they could prowl along the streets, slinking, jumping, stalking, basically all movements his new awkward form couldn’t manage, but also because they kept rubbing up against him, getting underfoot and even occasionally running ahead just to bat at his legs as he walked by.

 

“If I had four limbs I’d be fighting you right now.” Maybe not winning, but he’d make an effort.

 

“But you do have four limbs, Kurokitty...”

 

He bristled automatically when he heard the nickname, but Fai didn’t give him time to react.

 

“You’re forgetting about your new tail.” Fai had fallen into step beside him and curled his own loosely around Kurogane’s to help make the point. Kurogane pulled away, pivoting around as if to defend himself. The sensation had been intrusive and strange and no one’s spine should be that long or that supple. The reaction didn’t give Fai or Yuui the slightest pause. They carried on ahead, arrogant enough not to look back to see if their companion still followed.

 

Though he grumbled and did anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

As he passed back through the gates, he once again spotted the small grey cat he’d seen on the way in. Before, he’d blinked up at Kurogane with hetero-chromatic eyes. One blue. One brown. He’d been, and still was perched on the garden wall by the entrance. There was a thin black collar around his neck with a small bell. He’d privately thought it cute when he’d come in as a human. From this angle his presence was much more foreboding.

 

* * *

 

 “What do you mean, ‘gone’?”

 

“I mean,” Yuui passed him by, falling on to his side when he reached the sunspot and stretching luxuriantly against the carpet, from his back toes to his extended front claws. “I walked through every room in the house, and she wasn’t in any of them.”

 

“So _where_ is she gone?” Kurogane was bristling, silken black ears almost flat back against his head.

 

“To the grocery store? To another dimension? Who knows?” Yuui relaxed from the stretch falling limp and boneless. Fai rolled over to sit up and brace a paw across his companion, leaning in to lick at the fur at his shoulder, grooming him. “Who cares?”

 

Kurogane grimaced, not sure if he was supposed to be watching this. Of course he’d seen cats grooming before, but now? All he knew was he wouldn’t be comfortable watching this if they were human.

 

But Fai did eventually stop, if only to look up at him. “You don’t need to work yourself up this much. She always comes back. You should enjoy the opportunity you’ve been given.”

 

“Opportunity?”

 

“Sure! Come sit in the sunbeam.”

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

“Just try it.”

 

He watched them through narrowed eyes, but he did it. And it…

 

It was heaven.

 

He’d melted on the floor almost before he knew what he was doing. The sun was hot on his black fur, warming the muscles sore from unfamiliarity and new use.

 

“See?”

 

Kurogane didn’t say anything. He might be doing it but he didn’t need to admit he’d liked it.

 

Then Yuui’s voice cut in, an edge to it. “Scratch the carpet.”

 

“What?”

 

Again, sharper this time. “Scratch it!”

 

His claws came out smoothly and he dug them deeply into the fibers of the floor. It was so very, very satisfying. Instinct told him to pull and he obeyed, dragging his body along the floor as the muscles in his front leg strained.

 

“That feels…” He hadn’t meant to talk at all, but it had been so unexpectedly overwhelming.

 

“It’s good, right?” Yuui was standing close now. His single pupil a tiny slit in the sunlight. His tongue snuck out to lick at either side of his mouth, whiskers moving and teeth flashing. “It kind of makes you want to-”

 

“Kill something.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

They stayed there for a moment, stock-still and eyes wide. Yuui looking down and Kurogane looking up. Claws dug deep.

 

But then Fai wandered up, head-butting Yuui as he passed by and walking over Kurogane’s prone form in the process. “But I just got you clean.” He chided.

 

Yuui leapt easily over Kurogane to pounce, teeth sinking lightly into fur. Fai rolled, putting up a lazy fight, but eventually submitting. It was all much more to do with Yuui’s excess energy than any real question of dominance. The entire thing ended with Fai’s head tipped back and neck exposed. Instead of a killing blow, Yuui kept him pinned to groom the bottom of his chin. Fai purred the entire time.

 

* * *

 

 “The Hell!?”

 

“Kuro is so warm!”

 

Two bodies pressed to his either side, curling into the hollows of his own posture. Pushing foreheads against him. Claws kneaded painlessly into his short fur. A tail fell across his back.

 

“So warm and the perfect pillow.”

 

A barbed tongue drug along the fur of the nape of his neck.

 

“Tch!”

 

* * *

 

Kurogane wandered carefully along the garden. It seemed deserted enough.

 

He’d left his two companions sleeping on the floor. After hours of drifting in and out of consciousness, watching them play fight, surrendering to their insistence that they needed to keep licking him…

 

Well, he was only human, after all.

 

Or… only feline?

 

He was still a man, was the mortifying point. So he’d waited until they’d fallen asleep to escape and… take care of his current predicament.

 

He sat gingerly on a cool rock by the side of the small pond. He held up a paw and pulled out his claws. Not really an option. He could… he could hump something he supposed. Animals did that, right? But, he’d need to find something small and soft and preferably warm and he could only think of two things fitting that description at the moment. And he was out here right now precisely because they weren’t an option. Not that he’d asked. It was for his own sake. There were some things he just… no.

 

He would concede that life as a cat had come with added benefits he’d never dreamed of. But… at the cost of never knowing your own hand? How could anything-?

 

Or… Oh!

 

He stretched out a leg slowly. With a hesitance born of anticipation he leaned forward, nose inching towards his goal. This new found flexibility… He licked the sleek black fur of his stomach, working his way down.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

 

Kurogane’s leg snapped down and he was crouching in a single movement. His ruddy eyes sought out the voice and found the source. The garden wall cat was now perched in a tree, looking down on him.

 

“How long have you been watching?”

 

“This is _my_ garden.”

 

Part of Kurogane was absolutely sure he could win a fight against this guy. He was easily twice his size. The other part was yelling at him to not fight what was only barely not a kitten and why should he care about the garden anyway?

 

“And why shouldn’t I…?” Kurogane trailed off but they both filled in that particular blank.

 

In the tree the cat just drug his tongue along the dry bark. The barbs from it caught audibly. Then he looked back down at Kurogane. The condescension was palpable.

 

“You figure that out from experience?” Kurogane hissed, channeling his embarrassment into aggression.

 

The smaller cat stood up as if scandalized. His ears back and his tail flicking, he leapt away, up a branch and disappeared onto the roof. His bell chimed soft and metallic until he came to rest in some unknown place.

 

* * *

 

By the time Yuui wandered out to find him, time, chill and disciplined thoughts had taken care of his problem.

 

“You disappeared.”

 

Kurogane blinked down at him but didn’t move much from where he sat on the windowsill. From here he could watch people moving along the street in the warm sunset light. “I only went outside.”

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Kurogane said nothing but moved his tail to make room.

 

Yuui landed with a practiced ease bordering on the preternatural.

 

“Does the store get many customers?” Not many of the people on their way home seemed to know what they were passing so close to. Kurogane had known, but he was something of an exception.

 

“More than you’d guess.” Yuui’s ears worked for a moment, catching something even beyond Kurogane’s currently heightened perception. Then he relaxed and turned back to the conversation. “People’s beliefs wane, but they never stop wanting. The shop isn’t going anywhere.”

 

“Did you hear something?”

 

“Probably just a bug.”

 

As if there wasn’t a soft cacophony of insect noises constant on the breeze.

 

When it was obvious Yuui wasn't about to share any details, Kurogane asked, “So this is your life? This yesterday. This today. This tomorrow.”

 

Yuui seemed to regard him in a new light. “It is when it’s good. But it’s not all sunbeams and cat naps.”

 

“How did you lose your eye?”

 

Yuui was taken aback, but if anyone had the right he supposed it was someone with only three legs. “I was in a fight.”

 

Out beyond the walls, life was happening. A child cried. Someone shushed him.

 

“Did you win?”

 

He smiled grimly. “Eventually.” There was a long moment of watching passing silhouettes before he turned back to Kurogane and continued, “I can’t complain though. At least I can see at all.”

 

Kurogane just looked confused.

 

“I mean as opposed to Fai.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’s… blind? Have you not noticed?” Kurogane’s answer was obvious. Yuui chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “Humans…” When he started again, he leaned against the window frame wistfully. “Poor sight, or indeed, no sight at all is common in the blue eyed of our species. Such a shame he’ll never know how beautiful his eyes are. Sort of a cruel irony, don’t you think?”

 

Kurogane didn’t know what to say to that. Yuui didn’t seem to mind. The last sliver of sun was slipping below the horizon.

 

“Well,” He said, turning to Kurogane. “It’s about that time. You might want to hold on to something.”

 

“Hold on to-?” Then the world flipped upside-down. Hardwood hit against his head. After allowing himself a loud groan he struggled to rights. Taller. Bipedal.

 

Naked?

 

He pat at his torso, checking that everything was indeed back to normal.

 

And as much as he would have loved spending the next few minutes just processing that, there were other more pressing issues.

 

Like the blonde in the eye patch laughing at him from where he sat on the windowsill.

 

There were a lot of potential reasons to complain but the one he went with was, “Why do _you_ get clothes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the following prompt from SilkCut:  
> "AU: Fai picks up a stray cat and it turns out to be Kurogane who was cursed by a witch named Yuuko for (state reasons)."
> 
> Reasons: TBA in a later chapter.
> 
> Do any of you ever get a prompt and not want to instantly subvert it? Does that happen to anyone ever? ;u;
> 
> In other news, I mixed up mice and cats with deafness/blindness. Sorry. Just roll with me, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright out here?” Fai peeked a head around the corner. Like Yuui he also had changed into a form more humanoid, but retained his soft silky cat ears, the hint of fangs and of course those slitted pupils. Cat gods, apparently. Cats by day. Their spirit form by night. Something to do with the flow of magic through the world. Yuui had briefly explained that was the same reason Kurogane himself was now back to his normal form. There had been more but he hadn’t paid the best of attention. He was more preoccupied with finding some clothes. Most of what he’d worn had fallen off during his flight earlier that day and was currently lost to the street, but at the very least he’d found his pants and the jacket he’d been carrying folded up and placed with the shoes in the anteroom.

 

Fai approached, a hand trailing along the wall and tail curling around his knees. “I heard a scream?”

 

“It wasn’t a scream.” Kurogane protested.

 

Actually, he looked back and forth between the cat-people. They shared a lot more than just their feline features. “Are you two…” Fai just tilted his head to the side and Yuui moved to join him. They were almost identical. “Twins?”

 

They looked to him and then to each other. “Yes of course. Are you only now figuring that out?”

 

“Well, you look so similar.”

 

“But we’re identical as cats too.”

 

“Sure, but all cats pretty much look the same, right?”

 

Yuui gasped mock offense while Fai just laughed into a hand. “Kurogane! What a callous thing to say!”

 

* * *

 

Maybe he should have expected it, but when it turned out the store had an employee with one blue eye, one brown, and a collar sitting tight on his throat, Kurogane couldn’t help but stare. The huff and glare let him know the object of his attention had noticed, and it wasn’t appreciated.

 

Kurogane looked away as Fai worked polite diplomacy to request he prepare them tea for three.

 

* * *

 

If this was what the gods drank for tea, Kurogane couldn’t imagine what it was like when they really let loose. His whole body felt light. There was such an inner peace burning not from his stomach but from his heart. The moonlight was beautiful and so were his companions.

 

Even in this more human form they moved together like felines. They’d made an attempt at decency for his sake, but as the tea had had its effect and as they’d settled into comfortable conversation, the twins reverted into what felt natural.

 

They were not in the least bit shy of touching each other, leaning in or sprawling across the other’s lap. He’d grown used to the grooming, but when it was replaced with fingers caressing skin instead, it had an entirely different effect on him. When Fai nuzzled up Yuui’s neck to whisper in his ear, and that amber eye snapped to him, Kurogane knew something significant was about to happen.

 

“Fai wants to know… he’s curious what you look like.”

 

“Oh?” The answer was easy and warm like the atmosphere. He didn’t know where this might be going, but he was entirely willing to find out.

 

“Can I…” Fai crawled forward, a little shy. He sat up just within reach of Kurogane, resting on his shins as he held up elegant hands. “May I touch you?”

 

Yuui watched intently from across the low table.

 

“If you want to.” Kurogane held one of his wrists gently and guided it to his own cheekbone. Careful fingers ran along his skin. They traced his brow, his nose. Ran across his lips. Found his chin and traced back to his ears and feathered through short spiky hair.

 

Fai was smiling softly.

 

The fingers sank lower, hesitating around his adam’s apple. “May I…?”

 

“Yes.” His throat moved under his hands.

 

Fai shifted a little closer. Breathed a little shallower.

 

The hands dipped down, tracing the tendons of his neck until he hit collarbone. Then down across fit chest and tight stomach.

 

“Oh!” Fai murmured, a little surprised, blushing. He could feel the silent but answering laugh from Kurogane. Then the hands were tracing back up, over his shoulders and spreading out, pushing the jacket back off his side and down his arm. The last thing Fai touched was his hand, holding it momentarily before pulling away.

 

“His back.” Yuui called from across the table. They both turned to him. “Touch his back, Fai.”

 

So he did, shifting around to kneel behind him. Kurogane looked to Yuui in confusion, but that stare had nothing to offer him but anticipation. The touch alighted on his shoulders, fingers spreading wide as he drug his hands slowly downward.

 

Fai was only just passed his shoulder blades when he called out, “Yuui!?”. It was shocked. Disbelieving. Kurogane’s eyes widened while Yuui’s narrowed to a slit.

 

“I know, Fai. I saw it right after sunset.”

 

There was a groan from behind him and Fai’s fingertips had become firm hands, stroking along his entire back. Down. Up. Down again. There was a sensation that had to be Fai dragging his nose and lips along his spine while his blonde hair tickled. He kept murmuring, “How? So smooth. You… I don’t believe it.”

 

“The Hell?”

 

Yuui finally left his place of restraint across the table. He prowled, ears forward, tail high and curling against itself. The pretension of decorum was gone and he didn’t hesitate to sit across Kurogane’s thighs. “You have no idea how sexy a smooth back is to us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When a feline indulges in-“

 

“Yuui!” Fai pressed against his back, peeking over a shoulder to interrupt. “We could tell him,” He nuzzled along his neck, speaking into the hair behind his ear. “Or we could _show_ him.”

 

“Fai!” Yuui inhaled sharply and pushed Kurogane aside to tackle his twin with such force that they rolled twice. Fai laughed delightedly until it abruptly turned into a moan, his wrists pinned to the floor and a thigh pushed high between his legs.

 

“Yuui…” It was petulant. He was squirming. “I didn’t mean like this!”

 

“But isn’t that what you want?” Yuui was rolling his hips down now, biting his own lip and making Fai groan throatily. “For me to take you on the floor while he watches?” He leaned down to murmur it in Fai’s ear and arch an eyebrow back at their voyeur at the same time. Kurogane didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his life.

 

Fai winced unseeingly at the ceiling. “Yuui, please.”

 

To a mix of Kurogane’s disappointment and relief, he relented, climbing back off of his twin and letting him sit up. Yuui watched Kurogane carefully as he ran fingers through his brother’s golden locks, twisting them together and moving one of the ornaments in his hair back to pin it up. Then his fingers slipped below the collar of Fai’s robes, easing them open and so slowly inching the material down his back. Kurogane winced at what he saw. Broad scarring ran over his skin from the tops of his shoulder to the middle of his back. Even beyond that there was the occasional short nick on an arm or wrapping around towards his stomach.

 

“Is he looking?” Fai asked quietly.

 

Yuui nuzzled his nose tenderly with his own. “Of course he is. You’re beautiful.”

 

Fai smiled to himself and caught the edge of Yuui’s mouth in a kiss. When Yuui grunted softly in appreciation, Fai took it deeper, fitting their lips together. As he crawled into his twin’s lap, Yuui leaned back, resting on his outstretched arms behind him and his robe falling open around his bent legs. Fai’s was much the same as he straddled his brother, with the added indecency of his bare chest and back, sleeves pooling around his elbows.

 

They moved together, eyes soft and noises quiet as they kissed. Kurogane watched as matching pink tongues slid against each other, retreating, advancing, drawing sighs and trills out of each other with an unhurried hedonism. As far as they were concerned, they had all night. No need to rush things.

 

Kurogane and his tight balls didn’t exactly feel the same way.

 

He cleared his throat. They drew away and turned their heads toward him, Yuui directly and Fai to listen better.

 

“I still don’t understand.”

 

Yuui narrowed an eye at him, ears flicking back and forth. “Have you never seen two cats mating?”

 

“I…” He blushed despite himself. What a perverted question. “No.”

 

Yuui seemed genuinely surprised. “What, never?”

 

“Never. I guess I’ve _heard_ it before.” Kurogane shrugged.

 

Yuui grinned salaciously. “It doesn’t sound pretty, does it?” He turned back to nose at Fai. “They hiss.” To speak against his lips. “They scream.” Fai turned his head to nip at Yuui’s lip, but he was already gone. “These human bodies are soft, but to mate as a cat…”

 

“Let me show him.” Fai interrupted, unseeing blue eyes wide for his twin. “Please, I want to show him.”

 

Yuui’s brow creased as wave of arousal washed through him. “Yes.” He rolled his hips, letting him know just what he thought of the idea. “Let’s give him a demonstration, shall we?”

 

They untangled, and Yuui took his place on hands and knees, then he lowered his cheek to the floor, arms tucked tightly to his side. Fai knelt behind him, first drawing up the robe from Yuui’s back, revealing much the same scarring, then gathering the lower half of the robe to his waist, exposing all that skin and letting his tail twitch freely where it extended from the base of his spine.

 

Fai let his hands wander over his brother as he spoke. “Our feline bodies aren’t made for pleasure, Kurogane. Our teeth are sharp. Our nails sharper. A barbed tongue can impede intimacy, to say nothing of a barbed penis. And yet they- _we_ , still do it. Don’t we Yuui?”

 

“Yes.” He sighed into the floor.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because the pain can feel so good.”

 

Fai pulled something out of his belt and let his robe fall away completely. Soon his hand and erection were slick. He didn’t hesitate to work two fingers into his Yuui’s entrance. “Even when you want it more than anything, your body has a mind of it’s own. It will do anything to get away from the pain.” He positioned himself, ready to push in. “You’ll struggle for me, won’t you brother?”

 

“Always.”

 

Yuui cried out as his body was breached. True to his promise he tried to escape. Even with his blunted nails, Fai managed to draw blood, keeping Yuui pinned in place as he brought them both of them to climax.


	3. Chapter 3

Even after what he’d just witnessed, (The twins were still lying in the afterglow, quite literally licking their wounds.) Kurogane was uncomfortable bringing a hand to himself. Though not as uncomfortable as parts of his anatomy were going to feel should he abstain.

 

Only when he let a tight gasp escape did he draw the twins’ attention. They observed him with open curiosity, ears twitching.

 

“Kurogane has such control.” Yuui mock whispered to his twin, clarifying the situation in case Kurogane’s predicament wasn’t obvious enough.

 

“Impressive!” Fai was playing along. “But how long do you think he could last against the two of us?”

 

They began moving, crawling towards him low and smooth as if stalking unsuspecting prey. Which Kurogane wasn’t. He was very aware of every detail as the twins pushed him back and pulled his clothing open. They descended upon him together, getting distracted and sucking on eachother’s tongues as much as they did his cock.

 

Still… it didn’t take very long.

 

Nor could he give much warning.

 

“Sorry!” It didn’t much sound like he meant it with the way he was groaning, but it was the best he could do.

 

Fai sat up in surprise as the sticky wetness on his cheek cooled, his eyes wide and

his ears on high alert. Yuui just laughed and pulled him close to lick him clean.

 

* * *

 

 

“So which one is better?” Kurogane asked it as he stroked his hand again and again through Yuui’s hair.

 

His low purring stopped only so he could speak. “Oh, I don’t know. Both forms have their charms. Claws are nice, but you can’t take a hot bath as a cat.”

 

They both lay with him, Yuui curled against his side and Fai draped across his stomach. They all shared Fai’s robe as a sheet on the floor and Yuui’s as a blanket. It was just enough to keep away the chill of the night breeze.

 

“And you?” Kurogane moved his hand down to touch Fai’s bare shoulder lightly, just in case the question hadn’t been clearly directed at him.

 

“Cat.” Fai said easily. “No doubt about it.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yuui reached up to boop his twin’s nose. Fai tried to nip at it, but again he evaded. “Whiskers.” Yuui said simply.

 

“Seriously?” Kurogane asked.

 

Fai nodded and slunk a few inches up where he could lay his head pillowed on Kurogane’s chest. “It’s so much easier to move around with them. This form leaves a lot to be desired.”

 

Kurogane brushed the back of his knuckles against Fai’s cheekbone and he moved into it. Broad fingers took the hint to run along his scalp. There was long silence filled only by night noise of the garden and two sets of deep purring.

 

“Kurogane?” The voice came from his chest. Fai.

 

“Hmm?” He’d almost fallen asleep.

 

“Can we see your back again?”

 

There was a moment of stillness. Not tension, but anticipation.

 

“If you want to.”

 

They moved away from him long enough for him to settle on his stomach instead, cheek resting on the back of his open hand. Then they returned, two sets of reverent touches exploring the expanse of his skin.

 

“To be so mature and still so smooth...”

 

Kurogane couldn’t quite tell who was who from voice alone, but if he had to guess, his money would be on Fai.

 

“It’s a sign of virginity, right?” There were soft grunts of affirmation. Yes, he’d figured it out. “You know I’m not, don’t you? I just haven’t…” ‘I just haven’t been sleeping with cats’? It was too stupid to say so he didn’t.

 

“Maybe you were. Maybe you weren’t.” This sounded more like Yuui. The barest hint of nails scratched down his spine. “It doesn’t make it any less exciting. Even if it’s just an illusion… The thought that we might be the first ones to get our claws into you…”

 

Kurogane huffed a laugh, the air puffing against the hairs on his wrist. “On an entirely literal level, you might be correct.”

 

Fai groaned his approval of this revelation. There was a tone of arousal to it, but one too lazy to act on. “You must be as smooth as Watanuki.”

 

Kurogane frowned. “Isn’t he a little young for you to be thinking of his back at all?”

 

Fai’s hands on him stilled. “Kuro, how old do you think he is?”

 

Something about the way he’d asked had Kurogane having doubts. “He can’t be a day over sixteen. He looks like a kid.”

 

They snickered at him, but Yuui answered soon enough. “Try at least one hundred.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“One hundred years and a back as smooth as placid water. No wonder he’s always angry.”

 

How? One hundred years with a face like that… “Is he just not interested?”

 

“Oh, he was interested. We think he even had someone special out there, but the poor thing got collared. He can’t leave the gates anymore.”

 

It seemed a little needlessly cruel. “And whoever it is can’t visit? I mean… I’m here.”

 

“I wish we could tell you. He’s so secretive about it. Not knowing the details drives us half crazy sometimes.”

 

Kurogane had a thought. He turned back over and balanced on his hand to sit up. “Wait…” He had a twin to each side of his hips, watching curiously. “So how old are you two?”

 

They blinked at the question, then slowly smiled to each other. “Maybe it’s best that you don’t worry about that.”

 

* * *

 

 

They heard the ringing of Watanuki’s bell long before the door slid open. Not that any of them bothered to move.

 

Watanuki froze at the sight of them, then forced himself into action. “Are you kidding me?” He did not look happy. “You two have a room!” He collected the spent tea tray from the table, carefully not looking at them despite the sour expression that was obviously for their benefit. “We eat in here. We _serve customers_ in here. The mistress would not be happy.”

 

“I think the mistress would understand.” Fai countered with a yawn.

 

“You take her kindness for granted.” His knuckles were white on the tray. Both his bell and the china clinked audibly from the way he trembled. His ears were flat and tail puffed with anger. “She expects us to mind the shop.”

 

Yuui just laughed. Watanuki finally let himself glare at him directly. His pupils had gone to tiny slits and he bared his fangs. Kurogane was, if not afraid, certainly ready for a fight. But Fai just looked mildly annoyed and Yuui was resting a smiling chin in his hand.

 

“What? You think she just happened to leave, giving us a night alone with him on accident?” His eye narrowed. “I’d say this is exactly what she expects.”

 

This did absolutely nothing to calm Watanuki down, but he bit his tongue and retreated. It wasn’t really possible to slam Yuuko’s sliding doors, but he gave it his best effort.

 

* * *

 

“Kurogane,” Fai pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. “Could I… could we mark you?”

 

His eyebrows rose. They were sat all together on the edge of the twins’ bed. He turned a few degrees to catch Yuui’s eye. His leg was pressed behind his brother’s as he balanced on Kurogane’s other thigh. He looked just as surprised but if his darkening expression was anything to go by, he liked the idea.

 

Kurogane wasn’t exactly vain about his appearance. His back might be smooth but his shoulder was a mess of scar tissue. The feeling of physical perfection had been violently taken from him long ago. Still…

 

“But if you scar me, won’t you miss it next time?”

 

Fai nipped at his ear lightly. “It would be even better…” He rocked against his thigh. “They’d be _my_ marks.”

 

Yuui seemed to have caught on to a different part of the question. He pressed himself close, nuzzling sweetly into Kurogane’s neck while his tail wrapped around his calf. “Next time?” He drug his nose across his cheek and spoke against his mouth. “Will you be paying us another visit then?”

 

Kurogane grunted and opened his lips, rubbing his tongue against Yuui’s indulgently in answer.

 

A hand (he had no idea whose it was) came down to rub between his legs and he moaned into Yuui’s mouth. His hand clenched Fai’s hip.

 

“I want you in me.” Fai groaned into his ear, dripping with heat. It was almost a whine. “Kuro, I- I want you in me so very, very badly.”

 

* * *

 

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Kurogane crawled on to the bed to join them, but their touches were gentle and their dispositions patient. With relief he realized that the masochistic show they had put on before had been just that: A show. He slid smoothly into Fai’s body below him and with every retreat he was met by Yuui impaling him with a shallow thrust. The two kept an easy rhythm, only interrupted by his own stutters when things aligned just perfectly. Beyond the normal initial discomfort, nothing about their bodies moving together was painful.

 

That was until Fai pulled him down by the shoulders, wrapping his hands around his back. Nails pricked warningly at his spine. “Can I?” He panted, throat tight with pleasure as Kurogane rocked within him.

 

He grit his teeth to steady his nerves. “Do it.” He growled.

 

Kurogane had had rough lovers before, but never one that tore into him with such predatory intent. He cried out roughly, biting back the noise as soon as he could manage. His skin split instantly and he could feel the blood running down his sides, pooling at the small of his back, could see it dripping onto clean white sheets.

 

“Oh, Fai…” The groan came from behind where Yuui was running tender fingers along the stinging wounds that had just been so brutally opened. “Fai, it’s so beautiful.” Kurogane felt it within him as Yuui shifted forward, reaching a bloodstained hand around to caress Fai’s lower lip sweetly. “You did so well, kitten.”

 

Fai clenched around him at the words, his whole body arching as he preened from the praise. He lapped at the red digit, sucking it into his mouth when there was nothing left to be licked away.

 

It hurt. It stung like any battle wound would have. And yet, the pain served to make the pleasure between Kurogane’s legs all the more intense. He rocked between them, his tempo interrupting their own for something more urgent. They mewled and groaned, their own need growing as Kurogane worked them both. The movements grew harsh and awkward and yet so satisfying. Everything was slick with either oil, blood or saliva. There was even a telling wetness being rubbed across Kurogane’s stomach. Fai begged for a hand to his hardness but Kurogane was struggling just to stay balanced. Instead it was Yuui that reached between them, touching him with a firm familiarity that was obvious with how quickly Fai was turned to a writhing mess beneath him.

 

“I- I’m going to-!” He threw his head to the side and yowled as he came. There was no other word for it.

 

Yuui groaned, leaning up to change his angle and pound into Kurogane in earnest. He found the place within him that had him collapsed and cursing on Fai’s chest. It didn’t take either of them very long after that.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko’s bath tub was luxuriously large for one, but three was a tight fit. Even so they made it work. Kurogane hissed as the hot soapy water hit his lacerations and his companions were quick to coddle him in sympathy. If anything the attention just had him embarrassed. He’d pretty obviously been through worse. But somehow with the twins pressing their gorgeous bodies against his sides and their words of comfort being murmured against his clavicles, he didn’t have the heart to tell them to back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author wishes to shrug uncomfortably at the weird way virginity is talked about in this section. Join us for the forthcoming Douwata follow up if you want it to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I would consider the end of this story, but thanks to some encouragement, there will almost certainly be a coda of more feline hi jinks to come. ^u^

“Sleep well?”

 

Yuuko’s voice was just familiar enough that he didn’t panic to be woken up by it. Which… honestly was probably the more appropriate response. Instead he rolled over, burying his face in a pillow.

 

“It’s not the worst night I’ve ever had.” He opened his eyes and spotted her standing by the door, grinning at him. “What?”

 

She was chuckling to herself. “I can’t believe you ran.”

 

This new arm had better be worth it.

 

“Yeah, well, thanks for explaining absolutely nothing.” He was annoyed enough to be awake and so, awake enough to sit up. “And then for disappearing.”

 

“You said it was a rush order. I had work to do.”

 

“You make it sound like we didn’t take care of you.” This was a new voice. He looked down to where two white cats were rubbing against Yuuko’s shins. This brought up a lot of complicated and confused feelings which he resolutely ignored. There was however nothing complicated or confusing about the look she was giving him. He ignored that too.

 

“You two speak human?”

 

Yuui was licking at a paw distractedly so it was apparently up to Fai to answer. “We’ve _been_ speaking human the entire time. We tried cat, but Kuro-cute was sort of terrible at it.”

 

Kurogane took the gentle teasing for the affection it was, but the less they talked about last night, the better he would feel. Yuuko was already wearing a smile that said, I know you know I know you fucked my cats and if you think you’re getting out of this situation without having words with me about it, you are very, very wrong.

 

It was quite the unique smile.

 

He might have been projecting a little.

 

“I hate to break this up, but you’re all missing something very important.” Everyone in the room looked to Yuui. He held their attention like it was his birthright. “The sun has been up for a full ten minutes and I still haven’t had breakfast. Clearly something must be done.”

 

* * *

 

“So all of this,” Yuuko indicated the layer of prosthetic skin over the arm. “Isn’t just cosmetic. If dust and grit get into the mechanisms they’ll wear out faster, so _please_ be careful with it and bring it in for a patch if you manage to cut yourself.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“That’s about everything. Now I suppose we just need to get it attached. Which will probably hurt by the way. Sorry.”

 

For once she actually looked it.

 

Kurogane grit his teeth to maintain tense silence as wires wormed their way into his skin, connecting with nerves. Tiny hooks dug into muscle while the false skin and his own melted together. The final torture was an automated screw that burrowed into his shoulder socket. If this was what if felt like with the anesthetic blocking his arm nerves just below the spinal cord, he didn’t want to know what it would have felt like without. When it was all over he ran his finger along the seam, not precisely sure where it was.

 

“It almost feels like it’s me.”

 

“It _is_ you.” Yuuko insisted. “At least near the joint. That’s what the spell was for.”

 

“So there was a point to the cat bullshit?”

 

“Messing with you was just an unintended perk.” She winked as she guided his arm through a few movements, testing its function. “Magic is after all mostly about energy. Guiding it from where it is to where you want it to be. Coaxing it to work for you. And energy is matter when you break things down. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Not really. Maybe in an E=mc2  sort of way. Which was to say, not at all.

 

“So you see, my craftsman needed a source of your energy to complete this. Since I took away most of your mass for a little while, I had plenty to work with.”

 

“And the Cinderella transformation at sunset?”

 

Yuui flicked his ears back where he perched on the armrest of the sofa. “Magic gets stronger at night. She didn’t need the extra boost anymore.”

 

Fai was curled up on the far cushion and barely moved as he spoke. “We already explained this part, Yuuko, but he wasn’t paying attention.”

 

She smiled. “Well, no harm done. How are you feeling now that you’re just a pumpkin again?”

 

“Fine I guess.” The arm was starting to respond. Almost silent servomotors whirred softly as he curled his hand into a fist one finger at a time. He opened and closed it, testing for lag. Last of all he eased weight onto it. For all that installation had been agony, his shoulder joint didn’t feel any pain.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not that he adopted the cats. They just sort of followed him home. Yuui had helped himself to a place on his counter while Fai sniffed around the walls, mapping the modest floor plan.

 

“You can’t stay here.”

 

“Oh? Why not?” Yuui did not seem to be taking him seriously in the slightest. He kept a watchful eye on his brother but there was nothing dangerous for him to stumble into.

 

“My lease doesn’t allow pets.”

 

“We’re not your pets. We’re venerated deities.”

 

“Yeah? Well, this property isn’t zoned to be a temple either.”

 

Yuui’s smile was sly. “Look at you getting all territorial.”

 

They were interrupted by a loud meow from the bedroom. Kurogane rolled his eyes but offered an arm to carry Yuui there. When they entered Fai was curled up in the short space between the top of Kurogane’s dresser and the ceiling.

 

“Help.”

 

With an exasperated sigh he let Yuui onto the bed.

 

“How did you even get up there?” But it was a rhetorical question. He could spot the claw marks in his curtains as he neared.

 

“Fai is a wonderful climber.” Yuui was already rolling around in his bed, getting white fur on the maroon comforter.

 

“Then he can climb back down.”

 

Fai put a hesitant paw into the abyss as if testing it, then pulled it back again.

 

“No.”

 

Kurogane grumbled about it, but he reached up to gently ease Fai into his hands. By the time he turned around the cat was already squirming to be out of his grasp, so he dropped him on the bed as well. The rescued feline walked in a small circle and settled onto his stomach, paws tucked in and tail flicking side to side every few seconds. Yuui left off his stretch to briefly stalk his tail, then ‘caught’ it under a paw every time it moved away.

 

Kurogane frowned and laid back against the empty side of the mattress, watching the ceiling, hands behind his head. He only turned when Fai gave a warning growl and Yuui stood up and pushed their heads together in response, ending the game and initiating a cuddle instead.

 

“I wear a lot of black.”

 

They both turned to look at him.

 

“The cat hair is really going to show up, isn’t it?”

 

“Kurogane, do you have a dryer?”

 

He blinked. “Like for laundry? Yeah.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sunset came. After their transformations, the brothers primped, twisting eachother’s hair back, fixing them with charms and ornaments. Instead of the casual robe tie they’d worn back in the shop, they wrapped themselves more formally, helping each other tie the complicated knots of long forgotten belt fashions. As much as Kurogane fantasized about convincing them to let him ruin their hard work, he kept his thoughts (and hands) to himself. The twins were currently busy breaking into any nook and cranny of his home that had been inaccessible without opposable thumbs.

 

“These don’t taste anything like pork.” Fai licked at his greasy fingertips with a slight frown.

 

“Do you have to open _every_ bag of chips I own?” He’d have to eat them all within twenty-four hours or they’d go stale. He turned around just in time to witness Yuui pushing a full box of cereal over the edge of the counter with the tip of a finger. It cascaded across the floor and against his feet with a dry rustle.

 

“That wasn’t me.” Yuui instantly claimed with a somber expression.

 

“I saw you do it.” In fact, the amber-eyed bastard had been making eye contact as he had. “You saw me see you do it.”

 

There was a silence.

 

Then Yuui reached out for the next box.

 

“Ok! That’s enough. Out of the kitchen! Out!”

 

They scurried away and watched him clean up from the couch.

 

* * *

 

Yuui’s nose was pressed against the glass. His eye was wide open and Kurogane wasn’t even sure what to call the clicking noise he was making in his throat.

 

“I’m going to kill it.”

 

“No.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“No.”

 

The bunny in the yard wasn’t exactly a pet, but he knew how much the neighbor kids loved it.

 

Yuui turned to glare him. “You can’t stop me.”

 

“Like Hell I can’t.”

 

There was a tense moment as they both took a deep breath. Kurogane frowned and Yuui bared the smallest hint of teeth at him.

 

Then he bolted, but Kurogane was expecting it. He was fast, unnaturally fast, but he still managed to get a hand around a pale ankle and drag him back onto the living room carpet. He had both arms pinned when Fai pounced from behind, knocking him to the floor and freeing Yuui. Kurogane had size and strength on his side, but as soon as the fight became two against one it was over.

 

If ever there was an excuse to use dirty moves, Kurogane was sure this was it. So he didn’t feel particularly ashamed when he thrust up against Fai’s hips and dragged Yuui into a biting kiss.

 

* * *

 

It was much later they laid bruised, blooded and sated on the living room floor.

 

“See?” Kurogane panted, getting his breath back slowly. “Much more fun than going after some baby bunny, right?”

 

The twins grudgingly agreed.

 

* * *

 

“In or out?”

 

Yuui and Fai stood hand in hand on the threshold of the front door, sniffing the air, ears twitching, then turning back to the apartment as if to say something, then back out into the air again.

 

“If you want to stay just stay, but seriously, you’re letting so many bugs into my house.”

 

“Should we…?” “I mean…” “Do you think…?” “Hmm…”

 

Kurogane tried his best ‘reasonable’ voice. Four A.M. wasn’t really the peak time for it. “Maybe you should come back inside if you want to think about it?”

 

Yuui looked to Fai and they conferred, if not privately, than only between each other. “Are you sure?” “Not at all.” “We really shouldn’t rush this.” They lapsed into contemplative silence again, very much blocking the door-frame.

 

Kurogane growled. “Well, ok then. It’s been a nice night.” He started easing the door closed and they both looked to him, panicked.

 

“Wait!” "Wait!"

 

“Do you want to come inside?” He asked tightly, opening the door back up and gesturing inside.

 

Their hands squeezed. “We’re not sure.”

 

“Ahhhh!”

 

* * *

 

In the end they didn’t stay, but they visited. At least once a week they’d show up to invade his home for a day or two at a time, almost always with a ‘gift’ of a dead mouse or bird (but never the bunny) on his doorstep to announce their arrival. 

 

For all of the frustrations they caused, Kurogane never once considered turning them away.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fai!”

 

Kurogane had the tiny corpse between first finger and thumb.

 

“Fai, get out here!”

 

Soft foot falls approached and two hands wrapped around his stomach as Fai bent down to curl around his back, chin resting over his shoulder.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is this?”

 

Fai’s nose twitched as if to sniff and Kurogane held it a little closer, letting him catch the scent.

 

“Why Kurgy, I believe that is the mouse I so graciously gifted you.”

 

“Why is it glowing?”

 

Fai’s grin froze and he blinked. “Is it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Fai…” Kurogane growled warningly. The blonde’s ears fell back against his head.

 

Kurogane wasn’t one to judge. Whatever the twins got up to while they were out was none of his business. They were predators after all. He could understand a little bloodlust. But when they brought it back to his doorstep like this…

 

The normal mice were bad enough, but whenever they brought back some minor mouse spirit he’d be listening to its ghost running through his walls for days until he could convince someone to come and exorcise it.

 

“Sorry!” Fai blinked his eyes wide and nuzzled into his shoulder, as if acting cute might get him off the hook. Damn him that it did.

 

* * *

 

The twins laid naked, wrapped around each other and purring in his bed. He’d fished his blankets back out of the dryer only minutes before and they still held the heat. Kurogane had learned the hard way that he either indulged the twins this way or he would pay the price with his actual laundry later.

 

At the moment they were so cocooned that there wasn’t much to see of either of them, but he could still hear their voices. A few sharp inhales became full-fledged laughs.

 

“Fai!” Yuui bat at the comforter until he’d uncovered Fai crouched over his hips, tail moving side-to-side in an unsteady rhythm and bent down to lap a tongue at his stomach, movements quick and single minded as they were when grooming. Lean abs tensed under his attentions. “Fai, that tickles! Fai, you-! Oh!” Yuui’s voice fell into a different type of tension as he moved up his chest, tongue teasing against a dusty pink nipple. “Fai…”

 

Yuui watched in adoring fascination as he brought his hands up to weave loosely through his brother’s soft golden hair. The blankets fell away from his knees as his hips arched and thighs pressed together.

 

For all that the twins were essentially always game to spill a little blood, sometimes it happened like this instead.

 

Lips pressed against his skin and there was the barest hint of fang at the same time he started to suck at him. Yuui’s gasp sounded almost pained and he had to make an effort to open his eyes again. A little reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from his brother to look at the figure looming in the doorway instead. “And did you think you were just going to watch?” Yuui’s voice was short to try and keep the breathlessness from showing, even if the way his chest was rising and falling gave him away.

 

Kurogane smirked, wrist disappearing into the elastic of his sweatpants as he pressed the heel of his palm against himself. “I was seriously considering it.”

 

Yuui shook his head just once in exasperation and gestured where Kurogane ought to be right now. Fai didn’t act at all surprised as the bed dipped behind him and familiar broad hands gripped across his hips.

 

Kurogane was however quite proud with himself for the low, pleased moan he got from Fai as he traced the scars on his back with the drag of his lips, finding and kissing each and every one.

 

* * *

 

“I wish you could come hunting with us.” Yuui’s voice was a hushed whisper. Kurogane laid next to him only inches away in the darkness and Fai had already fallen asleep in the warm valley their bodies created.

 

When Kurogane turned to look at him, the light from the hallway reflected off the back of Yuui’s eye, making it glow almost iridescent green. “Yeah?” Even quiet, his voice rumbled deep from his chest. He glanced down. It didn’t seem to disturb the body cradled between them.

 

Yuui reached a hand out to rest on Kurogane’s chest and chin, his thumb catching his lower lip and pulling it back, dragging against the sensitive skin and baring his lower teeth in the same movement. “I think you’d like it.” He let it go but started dragging two fingers idly back and forth across his collarbone instead. “The claws. The teeth.”

 

There was a hunger there that Kurogane could see. Though it bore a close relation, it wasn’t one they would ever be able to sate in bed.

 

“My arm isn’t exactly removable. I’m not turning back into a cat anytime soon.”

 

Yuui’s hand fisted where it rested on his pectoral. “I know.”

 

Kurogane’s free hand came up to wrap around Yuui’s, bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “Maybe we can find something close enough.”

 

Yuui just looked at him.

 

“Have you ever trained with a sword?”

 

His ears flicked a few times. “Not lately. It’s been a few centuries.”

 

“Then you’re due for some sparing.”

 

* * *

 

In preparation for their first match, Kurogane collected his sword and brought it to the living room. It wasn’t that the cats had never noticed it sheathed and tied up in the corner of the bedroom, but this was the first time it had been in motion. This was the first time Yuui had gotten to see how the red cording that kept it closed also swung with gravity in tantalizing little figure eights as Kurogane carried it from one room to the other.

 

The first clue Kurogane had that something was amiss was the chattering coming from Yuui’s throat as he hid just barely behind the doorframe. Fai couldn’t see it, but that sort of energy was always infectious between them and he was just as on edge.

 

“What?” Kurogane asked.

 

“I want to kill it.”

 

He looked over the room a little confused, but there was really only one possibility. “The cord?”

 

“I will sink my teeth into it and tear it to shreds.” Yuui’s eye was wide and Fai gave a sympathetic mewl as his claws worked at the carpet.

 

“It’s just some string.” He shrugged, making it arc where it hung. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Then you will give it to me.” It wasn’t a question. Yuui approached with a gate that was a little awkward with all the excess energy it held. He bat up at the knot work with claws extended and it was only finely honed reflexes that had Kurogane pulling it up just in time, holding it high above. Yuui moved his head sided to side as he crouched, preparing for a jump while Fai had come up to stretch against his leg, mewling demandingly and kneading claws into the fabric of his pants.

 

“Woah! Hey, back off!” Kurogane took a step away and both cats looked up at him annoyed. “No one is messing up the cord. If you’re that desperate to attack something, save it for tonight ok?”

 

* * *

 

By the time Kurogane drew his blade, they were all already tired. His apartment wasn’t big enough for this and it wasn’t like they could fight in the middle of a public park. There had been a short drive and a long hike into the forests of the mountains just outside of the city. Here still wasn’t entirely deserted, but if anyone had too many questions about crazy men swinging swords around or a pair of twins with ears and tails, it would be a simple feat to escape into the woods.

 

None of them were out of shape, but mountain climbing was mountain climbing. By the time they reached the meadow no one objected to a short break to star gaze. Fai pointed to a section of the sky and told Kurogane that’s where his and Yuui’s constellation was. Kurogane wanted to call bullshit, not only because he couldn’t see, but also because _come on_ , but if it turned out to be true it would be a little too much to take in. Maybe he’d bring it up again another night.

 

When the brothers grew bored, they disappeared into the tall grass. Even Kurogane couldn’t track them for more than a few moments at a time. They moved absolutely silently. Kurogane was content to listen to the crickets, to breathe the mountain air, to watch the city shimmering below, but he was apparently the only one.

 

He was hit with the full force of Yuui’s weight against his back. “Fight me.” He growled.

 

* * *

 

His practice blade wasn’t sharp, but it still cleared the tops of the tall grass as he swung the steel around at speed, keeping his opponents always just out of reach. After a few false starts, Fai found that the katana made enough noise in the air that he could safely join in, though his movements were much more defensive than offensive.

 

Twice now Kurogane had paused just before what would have been a final blow. Yuui would look at him fierce and panting but concede the point. Fai was harder. He kept out of range. Kurogane hadn’t managed to pin him yet. Three times the twins had subdued him and once they’d both dropped the fight at the same time to chase after a frog that was apparently more entertaining than Kurogane or his efforts.

 

 

He watched them disappear with a sigh and laid back in their previous spot where they’d already knocked down the grass. The sweat dried cold and damp on his skin. The breeze was crisp.

 

It was sometime later that his companions came back. One moment Kurogane was contemplating if it would be rude to leave them up here. The next they were emerging from the grass and using his stomach as an elbow rest.

 

“Did you find it?” Kurogane asked.

 

Fai nodded.

 

“Did you eat it?”

 

They usually didn’t when they weren’t in cat form, but there were exceptions. Yuui smiled just a little too much. “We let it go.”

 

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. “Did you mess with it first?”

 

“Not _so_ bad…” “He’ll be fine.”

 

“You two…” Kurogane sighed and brought his hands back to act as a pillow.

 

The breeze bent the grass around them. Caught on golden strands of hair.

 

Fai’s chilled hand worked it’s way under the hem of his t-shirt, petting at the muscle just above his waistline. “Do you want to fight again? You haven’t managed to pin me down yet.” His words, just like his touch, walked that thin line between affection and seduction.

 

“I could go again.” Kurogane answered, keeping both meanings open. Then he pointed a finger at Yuui. “But you should use your sword this time.”

 

He just looked away in distaste. “But it’s so awkward. I’m better without.”

 

“Which is exactly why you should be practicing.”

 

Yuui just huffed and slunk off into the grass again.

 

“Where are you going?” Kurogane called after him, with no real annoyance but not in the mood to indulge a tantrum.

 

“To eat that frog!”

 

They both listened as his quiet footsteps faded out all together. Kurogane shifted, pulling Fai close.

 

“Do you think he’s serious?” Fai eventually murmured into the fabric covering his chest. The hand was still playing at his waistband.

 

“You’d know better than me.”

 

There was a pause. Then a sigh. “I hope not.”

 

Kurogane smiled to himself and moved his hand to rest against Fai’s back. “Feeling sorry for it?”

 

Fai made a face. “Not at all. But Yuui’s going to come back pouting, wanting a kiss and frog tastes terrible.”

 

* * *

 

There were certain down sides to living with immortal and ancient spirit gods. For anything Kurogane brought up, they had more to say on the subject, as they either had more experience or, if they were discussing an era or event, they were often first hand witnesses.

 

There were however a few new tricks Kurogane had to show them.

 

This morning he was sat on the couch with a new issue of manga and Fai curled up and purring under his hand.

 

Yuui walked in when an impossibly fast red mote of light skittered across the floor. He trilled at it, eye wide, instantly ready to hunt. When he pounced it jumped onto the wall. He pawed at it there too, but it somehow slid halfway across the room. He looked bewildered back at Kurogane.

 

“What is that!?”

 

He swiveled the laser pointer in a tight little circle and Yuui pounced again, only to find nothing under his paw.

 

Kurogane took a slow sip of coffee and grinned crookedly. “Revenge.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Lua has a hurt arm right now, so clearly this was necessary. 
> 
> *side-eyes the main fic I'm procrastinating on* 
> 
> I hope you feel better soon Lua! <3

The twins were used to Kurogane wearing a pained expression, because their teasing was usually the cause of it.

 

This was different.

 

The door opened and shut again with a slam and Kurogane fell back against it panting. Yuui looked to him from where he sat on the counter. Fai stood up from where he was crouched and closed the refrigerator with his ears back.

 

“What’s wrong?” “You’re hurt.”

 

“Damn arm.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

* * *

 

Things hadn’t gone to plan. He’d taken a hit. A hard one. If his arm were still flesh and blood, he’d have been covered in bruise right now. Hell, it might have been broken.

 

As it was, he’d been able to use it as a shield and gotten out alive.

 

It was almost aggravating that it could hurt so badly and look perfectly fine.

 

“How do we…?” Yuui held his mechanical hand gingerly, checking for damage but finding none. Fai sat close against his other side, purring loudly in concern, a steadying hand to his chest as the other rubbed comfortingly along his spine. In a small way it helped.

 

“I don’t know.” He bit out between clenched teeth.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko’s hand traced up along the back of his upper arm. Her touch was light. Subtle. Searching. In the end she must have found whatever she sought. The pain was replaced instantly with pins and needle numbness. The relief was obvious on his face. She didn’t need to ask if it had worked.

 

* * *

 

It was weird being back in the shop with them. He hadn’t seen their bedroom since that first night. There were things that he hadn’t appreciated then that he could now.

 

“So when it’s your sculptures and shit, you don’t have to knock them off the shelves, but when you come to _my_ place-”

 

Yuui put a finger to his lips and snuggled in closer. “Shhhh.” He nuzzled behind Kurogane’s ear. “You need to rest.” Fai was sat up, kissing his wrist. It was an odd visual when he wasn’t getting the touch sensory information to go with it.

 

“I really don’t.” And he really didn’t. The arm was numb. He was fine. But the twins were listening to instincts deep in their ancient bones. They said Kurogane needed to rest. To be comforted.

 

“And you don’t mess up your _own_ clothes.”

 

“But the robes have to air dry. It’s not the same.” A long familiar, leg twined around one of his own. “Your laundry is always so warm. So soft. So comfortable.” Yuui punctuated the words with kisses to the side of this neck.

 

But Kurogane was getting used to this sort of thing. Getting better at not becoming distracted. “You could just buy your own dryer. If Yuuko can manage this,” He gestured with the advanced prosthetic. “She can manage a dryer.”

 

“Fai!” It was an frustrated whine from Yuui. A plaintive call for back up.

 

Fai let the hand go and settled against his front instead, wrapping the limb around himself. “Kurocritic,” He said sternly against his lips. “You need to hush.”

 

Kurogane wasn’t really given much of a choice as the lips pressed against his own, gentle but firm. Whatever. He could argue about appliances later. For now he could wrap his arm around the lithe ribcage pressing against his own chest and part his lips like he knew his bedmate was craving. Fai was always liable to bite at a time like this, but not now. Not under these circumstances. Instead his tongue, like his whole body really, moved against him in tender caresses. Even so, Kurogane teased his own tongue over the tip of a fang. It earned him a quiet moan and clenching fingers. It was hard to tell whose hand was whose, but what must have been Fai’s hand pulled at Yuui’s thigh, pressing them all together with synchronized groans.

 

Though Fai kept his passion gentle with a careful restraint, Kurogane couldn’t say the same of the teeth digging into the meat of his shoulder from behind.

 

* * *

 

Dinner did not go entirely smoothly. For the fifth time, a thick noodle fell from Fai’s chopsticks, splashing back into the broth. He flinched as a few drops splattered across his nose.

 

He wiped it with an ornate sleeve and a frown. “If you knew we were staying, you didn’t have to make something so difficult to eat.”

 

“Or so fishy!” Yuui chimed in with the complaining.

 

“Oh? Are you finding it unappetizing?” Watanuki asked with a completely flat continence. Then the tiniest sarcastic smirk pulled at his mouth. “Apologies.”

 

And Kurogane thought _his_ cats could get snippy. “It’s really not bad.” He tried to dispel the tension with a (deserved) compliment to the food.

 

“But it is!” Yuui insisted.

 

Kurogane lowered his chopsticks, a little nonplussed. “Yuui, I have seen you try to eat actual garbage.”

 

“Well, it smelled better than this.” He pushed the bowl back with a glare across the table.

 

Watanuki hissed as he lunged forward, half on the table and his ears back as he bared his teeth.

 

Yuui did not hesitate to meet the challenge with a display of his own, snarling at Watanuki from inches away. Fai’s steady hand on his thigh was perhaps the only thing keeping him from pouncing.

 

For a moment Kurogane was sure there was about to be a catfight in the middle of dinner, but then Yuuko’s voice cut in warningly. “Watanuki, is that how we treat our guests?”

 

He scoffed at the very idea that that’s what the twins were, but he sat back down.

 

“And how has your arm been working for you, Kurogane?” The subject change was subtle as a brick through a window, but no one protested it.

 

“Fine. I just wish it came with an instruction manual.”

 

“If only.” She answered with a grin.

 

He looked back to his soup with a tight expression. He’d been half hoping.

 

But then she was speaking again. “Though… it does come with an app.”

 

He looked up at her with no small amount of disbelief. “Like for a phone?”

 

“Or whatever device is in common usage in a given dimension. A phone would probably work easiest in your circumstances.”

 

“Can you give it to me?

 

“No.”

 

He frowned.

 

“Then why-?”

 

She cut him off. “But I could _sell_ it to you. For a price.”

 

He sighed. Of course.

 

* * *

 

Back home and one level 70 paladin poorer, they all sat around his coffee table.

 

“Can you read that?”

 

“Not really.” Yuui answered, ears twitching back and forth as he tried, turning the phone this way and that. “I recognize some of these symbols. It’s magic based but…” He shrugged with a frown.

 

“Just try one of the buttons.” Fai groaned, growing impatient. He couldn’t see the screen and sitting around talking about all the different ways they couldn’t understand it was becoming tiresome.

 

Kurogane looked sideways at him. “You know… you don’t have much patience for someone who is immortal.”

 

Fai huffed and fell back to the floor in frustration. “And you waste so much time for someone who isn’t!” He rolled to face his brother. “Can you _please_ just try one already?”

 

Yuui looked up at Kurogane carefully. “One of these is the panic button.” It was how Yuuko had described the pain response after the structural stress to the arm. Picking icons at random on the screen meant the possibility of choosing that one by mistake.

 

Kurogane caught his eye and his meaning. He grimaced. “It’s ok.”

 

With trepidation Yuui tried one at random.

 

* * *

 

“Do that one again!” Fai held his cheek against Kurogane’s palm as the skin glowed a dusky pink in a serpentine trail. “So warm…” He took it with him as he shuffled down on the couch, laying the hand against his closed eyes. “Ok, now don’t move for a few hours, ok?”

 

Kurogane rolled his eyes. “Try the next.”

 

Back at the table Yuui deactivated the heater and tried the next button. For a while Kurogane had tried to keep track of which icons did what, but it had grown a little tedious. Yuui could fill him in later.

 

“Anything?” Yuui asked.

 

The buttons that did apparently nothing were the most disconcerting of all.

 

They’d gone through a couple thus far. There was one that had the twins covering their ears and hissing, though the frequency was too high for Kurogane to perceive. There was the flashlight that was intense enough to shine right through the skin of his palm. What appeared to be a GPS, but mapped to another planet. One of the buttons opened a tutorial that apparently made a hand held like a mime of a phone an actual phone, but without knowing how to read the language they couldn’t get it set up. Eventually, one was the panic button. They turned it off quickly and moved on.

 

One was just a blinking red light halfway down his bicep. None of them could figure that out.

 

“I don’t feel anything. Must be another dud.”

 

But Yuui turned his head and held the hand to his ear. “It’s talking to me.”

 

Kurogane leaned down to listen. “Is there a slider?” Yuui nodded and tried it. The voices grew louder. He barked a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Fai tilted his head back a little to address him.

 

“I’m a cyborg radio.” He sat back up, letting Yuui hold his hand in both of his. “But I hate this station. Next.”

 

As Yuui pressed the next icon, the voices died, then were replaced by a soft buzzing. Fai pushed the hand away in surprise while Kurogane just blinked at it in shock.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuui asked sharply.

 

“I… It…” Fai struggled to describe the feeling.

 

“It’s vibrating.” Kurogane clarified. Yuui didn’t seem familiar with the concept. “It’s sort of… it shakes back and forth really fast.” That didn’t really do the sensation justice. “Do you want to feel it?”

 

But Yuui had seen Fai’s reaction and just looked at him with suspicion. “Maybe not.”

 

Fai for his credit had grown a little braver, finding the hand again and handling it gingerly. “It’s so strange.”

 

Kurogane watched his curiosity. On a whim he lowered his middle finger slowly until it rested on the tip of Fai’s nose. He flinched but didn’t go anywhere. “That feels so weird!” It was accusing. “Why would anyone want that?”

 

Kurogane pulled his hand away and Fai sneezed, rubbing at the cartilage lightly with a finger, willing the nerves to calm down.

 

“It’s supposed to be relaxing.”

 

“I don’t see how.” Fai scowled.

 

Kurogane just smiled down at him.

 

“Let me show you?” Kurogane asked, then when the hesitant nod came, he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling up to press massaging fingers into the muscle.

 

Fai’s eyes went wide, then half lidded. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurogane smirked good-naturedly and worked the pressure slowly around Fai’s neck and shoulders, hitting everywhere that he knew from experience felt the best. The shaking of his digits helped to work out a few knots.

 

Fai purred and his voice was lazy. “Yuui. Yuui you should try it.”

 

But Kurogane’s hand moved to rest across his collarbone. “Wait.”

 

Fai looked confused, but Kurogane just kept his light touch moving over his shoulders. Then it dipped into the folds of the robe, skirting his pectorals letting the touch run briefly over his nipple. Fai gasped at the sensation. Then whined as the fingers returned to pinch him gently, rolling the tight skin in a tiny circle over and over.

 

Fai’s pale hand came up to catch his tanned wrist. “Ok! Ok, I get it.”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

“I…” His ears worked furiously for a moment. “No.” He blushed hard.

 

“Yuui?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Kurogane did a double take because when had Yuui crawled that close to sit on the floor at his knee?

 

“Does this setting have a slider bar?”

 

Yuui glanced at the screen. Then to his squirming brother. Then to Kurogane.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kurogane let his hand wander south, finding his target with a gasp from Fai.

 

“Why don’t you turn it up?”

 

Yuui’s golden eye was almost circular the pupil had gone so wide.

 

“How far?

 

Fai clutched at his arm, needing something to ground himself as the vibrating digits enveloped him and started to pump.

 

Kurogane smiled. “As far as it will go.”

 

* * *

 

Some time later Fai lay boneless and breathless on the couch. “Yuui.” His voice was rough. “Yuui, you have to try that.”

 

“I would, but um…” Kurogane glanced down just as Yuui sheepishly pulled a messy hand from between his legs. He smiled with a wince. “Perhaps another time?”


	7. Knotty Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special for Kurogane Week over on tumblr, this fic is getting an unexpected bonus chapter! Hope you like it! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> TW for watersports and knotting
> 
> o///o
> 
> I know. 
> 
> It's been a weird week.
> 
> (To anyone who may be jumping in at this chapter for Kurogane Week:  
> Fai and Yuui are brother cat gods: Cat bodies by day, more human bodies by night, though they still retain their ears, their eyes and their tails. Yuui is missing one eye from a fight that happened many years ago. Fai was born blind. Kurogane has a slightly magical, mostly mechanical hand that doubles as a nifty sex toy. I swear this all makes sense in context.)

 

"Put it on!" Fai nosed at his shoulder as Kurogane inspected the short length of leather in his hands. On his thigh, Yuui's pin-prick claws dug in the tiniest amount as he watched the collar, bright and red against his tanned skin. 

 

His lip curled as he thumbed the smooth metal of the buckle. "Is this like bondage for you?" In the privacy of his own head, he conceded that a leather collar was probably about bondage for anyone, feline or human alike. But not when the metal name tag hanging down was engraved with 'Big Dog'. It seemed like the twins had a very specific fantasy dreamed up for tonight. 

 

A few weeks ago, he might have protested something so ... well, so _silly_ really. But he'd started to learn time after time, that if he just let go a little and went along with things, he was almost always handsomely rewarded. 

 

At least when it came to sex.

 

No, 'sneak me into the butcher shop' had in fact been a terrible fiasco. 

 

But this... "I'm not going to wear it outside." Kuogane warned, even as his hands went to his throat, blindly slipping the end of the leather into the buckle after a few false starts. "Just around the house." The metal tag sat warm and heavy at the hollow just below his windpipe. 

 

"That's fine." Yuui purred, insinuating himself under he elbow, demanding to be stroked as Kurogane's hands come down, leaving the leather snug but comfortable across the tendons of his neck. For a while they all pretend they could keep things innocent, Yuui sitting on his chest purring as his hands ran through soft white fur. Kurogane tried not to let the pressure of the collar drive him to anticipation. Fai, however, was less concerned. After spending a tortuous ten minutes licking at the hairs at Kurogane's ankle, he climbed down into the sunspot on the carpet, rolled on his back and let out that very particular warbling yowl that had Yuui's claws digging into Kurogane's chest. 

 

It was a particular Hell to pretend you were not half hard as your cats had violent sex on the carpet, but it was one Kurogane was getting more and more used to. 

 

* * *

 

He of course knew something was wrong the moment the sun set. It was the same queasy feeling as his first time in the witch's damned shop. 

 

"You bastards!" He grabbed the door frame heavily as he interrupted Fai and Yuui from their nap on his bed. 

 

They were newly transformed, back into their more human forms, wrapped in each other's arms. Yuui looked at him with a wide eye and Fai's ears went back in wary attention. For a moment they were silent. Then Fai leaned over to whisper loudly in Yuui's ear. "Did it work?" 

 

"Did it-?!" Kurogane bit back his retort, instead landing on the bed heavily. He snatched Fai's hand and placed it furiously on the furry ear that had surprised him by manifesting at sunset. There was a fluffy black tail and new canine teeth sitting awkwardly in his mouth to match. "You tell me." He demanded. 

 

Fai ignored his fury in the annoying way he always did. Instead, he worked the thin, furry skin between his finger tips, then went back down to scratch at the base with a wondrous smile. 

 

He turned to his twin with a conspiratorial whisper and an unmistakable excitement. "It _did_ work." 

 

Kurogane caught Yuui's eye and scowled. He was only given a grin and a "Don't be so grumpy, Big Dog." in return along with a pat to the top of his head. 

 

Kurogane smacked it away before grabbing Fai's hand again, shoving it down his pants. 

 

"And that!?" He demanded. 

 

Fai's wrist was holding Kurogane's pants open and Yuui leaned in to take a peek. 

 

"Oh yes," He grinned. "We had to pay Yuuko extra for that." 

 

* * *

 

 

“How does it feel, Kurogane?” Yuui purred into his ear, running his nose with the grain of the fur that marked its edge. It made him shudder.

 

Fai was sat in his lap, both arms reaching around to burry fingers in the thick fur of his tail, hands holding it firmly and pulling the slightest bit. “Yes, tell us how it feels, Puppy.”

 

“Do you want to chase us?” Yuui asked lowly, nuzzling into the velvet soft skin of his dusky pink inner ear. “We’d run, you know. We’d run and I wonder what you’d do if you could catch us.”

 

“’When.’” Kurogane corrected with a grunt. Not ‘if’. ‘When’.

 

“It seems our Big Dog is confident as ever.” Yuui laughed lightly as he moved to Kurogane’s back slipping the cotton Tshirt from his body. His fingers went as ever to the ridged skin of his back, the blank canvas they’d met him with slowly but surely becoming a testament to their lovemaking.

 

“And what will you do _when_ you catch us, hmm?” Fai teased, speaking against his mouth, their lips catching the slightest bit. “Hold us down? Fuck us into submission?” Fai relished each and every word that slipped off his tongue, and they burned down the spines of his companions as well. Kurogane especially… Fai could feel his labored breathing against his chest. “What’s it going to be Kurobeast?”

 

“I…” Kurogane tried to answer but the words got caught in his throat.

 

“You what?” He prompted again, sweet and cloying.

 

“I kind of want to pee on you.”

 

Two bodies froze absolutely still. Kurogane squirmed.

 

“That’s weird right? I feel like that’s weird.” He swallowed with a grimace. When neither of them spoke in the silence, he continued. “But at the same time…” He shook his head, burying his nose in Fai’s hair just below his ear and took a deep, loud breath. “You smell all wrong.”

 

“Wrong?” Fai squeaked, still in shock.

 

“Yes.” Kurogane growled, teeth teasing at his neck. “You should smell like me.” He moved, forcing Fai flat on the bed before him, sniffing down his chest. “You should smell like ‘mine’.”

 

Fai’s mouth worked wordlessly for a second before pushing back on Kurogane’s shoulders, forcing him away and scooting towards the pillows, grabbing a blanket to shield himself. “Well you can’t!”

 

Kurogane blinked, falling out of the haze of arousal a little clumsily. “Ok?” He conceded. “Ok. You don’t have to hide over there.”

 

Never the less, Fai pulled the blanket a little tighter, glared a little harder. “That’s gross.” He snapped.

 

Kurogane considered that it was also ‘gross’ to leave dead rodents on his front stoop, but that didn’t ever stop Fai from doing it. It was also probably worth mentioning that when you surprised your sexal partner with sudden canine bodily features, the urge to mark territory should have probably been anticipated. Probably none of this could be considered his fault, the more he thought about it.

 

But Fai never listened to reason when it didn’t serve his interests.

 

“You know…” A hand fell on his shoulder, followed by a shy body against his back. Kurogane looked up to see Yuui almost but not quite making eye contact over his shoulder. “If you wanted to try doing it to _me_ …” Kurogane leaned up and kissed the spot just under his jaw softly.

 

“Really?” He asked, more than a little surprised.

 

“I mean,” Yuui looked anywhere but at him, pale cheeks burning in a blush that spread all the way to his chest. “Why not, right?” Kurogane shifted, kissing at his sternum. “If there is ever a time to try, it’s now.” His fingers worked at Kurogane’s wolf-like ears gently, tracing small circles between fingers and thumb. Trepidation colored his otherwise cavalier lilt. “Who knows? I might even like it.”

 

* * *

 

Kurogane pressed Yuui’s hips to the wall of the shower, mouth covering him as he tongued and sucked at his cock. Above, he was making all the right noises, but still, his flesh was… unresponsive.

 

He let it slide out with a pop and looked up. “Still nothing?” He asked lightly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuui’s hands went to cover his face. “I think I’m just too nervous?”

 

Kurogane smiled warmly. He wasn’t used to having the upper hand when it came to these two, sexual or otherwise. This nervousness… this vulnerability…

 

He stood up, shifting his weight bodily against Yuui as he leaned in for a kiss. His large hands came to cup the back of his head carefully, attentive and reverent.

 

“Tch!” The derisive noise was one of the more annoying habits Fai had picked up, but from himself so he wasn’t allowed to complain about it too hard.

 

He pulled back, and they both turned to look at him on the counter, still wrapped in his blanket.

 

“You don’t have to be here, you know.” Kurogane growled. “You don’t approve. We get it.”

 

Fai huffed and turned his head away.

 

A finger on Kurogane’s chin brought him back to the other twin. “Don’t mind him,” Yuui instructed, watching his mouth with a half-lidded eye. “He’s just embarrassed and horny.”

 

“I am not!” He snapped but they both ignored him.

 

“It’s alright if I’m not hard.” Yuui assured him. “I want you to try it anyway.”

 

“Are you positive?” Kurogane asked one last time, hands slipping down on Yuui’s hips.

 

“Yes.” He whispered lowly, nodding his answer as well.

 

Kurogane stepped back slightly, gaze slipping to the tile just above Yuui’s shoulder. He couldn’t do this and meet his eye at the same time. He took a steadying breath, wrapped a hand around himself, and let go.

 

Yuui gasped and there was the slightest patter on the shower floor.

 

“You’re doing it!” He said softly in wonder. “I can feel it, Kuro. It’s so warm on my leg. It-“

 

Kurogane forced himself to open his eyes where they’d closed in embarrassment. He looked up shyly to Yuui’s face.

 

His eye was open wide and his pink mouth hung open in slight awe. “Kurgy,” He murmured, touching his elbow lightly. “You stopped.”

 

“You want me to keep going?” He asked in disbelief.

 

“I…” He choked it out. “Yeah.”

 

There was another huff from the counter and a sharp hiss from Yuui at his ear. “Ignore him.” He murmured, pulling Kuorgane into a kiss as he held Kurogane’s length in his soft palm, aiming it higher on his stomach this time. “Again?” He asked quietly between kisses.

 

Between Yuui’s touch and the kissing, it was much harder to start the second time, but he concentrated on relaxing, on letting things flow.

 

Yuui’s abdominals flexed as it hit his stomach, again warm and obscene against his skin as it flowed down, along a thigh, dripping off his own half hard penis, clinging to a calf then an ankle, catching the fine hairs of his legs.

 

“Yes, Kurowoof.” He encouraged gently, hands tracing in the hair just above the nape of his neck. “Just like that.”

 

As the flow trickled to an end, Kurogane kept his eyes closed and brought his hands to wrap around his partner’s narrow waist, pulling them together, the last trace of wetness caught obscenely between their skin.

 

“Oh my God.” Kurogane breathed brokenly into the space at his shoulder.

 

As always, Yuui grinned extra brightly at the words, a little shiver going down his spine.

 

* * *

 

“Harder, Mutt! I can barely feel you.”

 

Kurogane fisted a hand in blonde hair and yanked him all the way up, thrusting as he brought Fai vertical in his lap, scarred back flush against his chest.

 

“Oh fuck!” Fai gasped weakly, eyes starring unseeingly at the ceiling as his body shook with adrenaline.

 

Then the hands shoved him down again, falling against the sheets and pillows. He clutched at one as he moaned, hugging it to his chest.

 

“Kurobeast,” Yuui said watching him, from so close at the head of the bed, chest heaving. “You are so ruthless tonight!” It was a compliment. It was _very_ much a compliment.

 

His only answer was an intense crimson stare as he continued to thrust roughly into Fai.

 

Yuui looked down before he lost himself in it completely. At his knees his brother was groaning into the pillow he was holding in a white knuckled embrace. He had a better idea.

 

He plucked the pillow away and at first Fai whined, but when he replaced it with his own thighs, Fai very quickly got the message.

 

“You smell wrong.” He groaned, nuzzling at Yuui’s hard, leaking cock the best he could, even as Kurogane rocked him with every thrust. “You smell like _him_.” The slight earned him an extra vicious thrust and he cried out helplessly.

 

It was too much.

 

It was _perfect_.

 

Kurogane was _in_ him and _on_ him, pounding again and again and bruising his hips under a crushing grip.

 

And here, even in the crotch of his brother, despite the shower afterward, the scent had lingered. Everything was _him_. Pre-come streaked his cheek as he rubbed against his brother’s erection, doing what little he could to cover Kurogane’s scent with his own.

 

“Come on, kitten.” Yuui urged, his hand closing tightly around his wrists. “Make me come. Taste me on your tongue.”

 

“Mmmm!” Fai groaned desperately around him as he did just that, taking him down to the base in one swift movement that, even after all their time together, still had the power to make Yuui scream. It was clumsier than normal, bouncing against Kurogane’s thrusts, but it still took only a handful of moments before Yuui was cursing, curled desperately around his head and spilling hot down his throat.

 

The pressure keeping him down eased off and he let the cum run back out of his mouth with gravity, staining the sheets in a messy puddle. He gasped for breath and Yuui guided him to use a thigh as a pillow as he recovered.

 

He tilted his head back a little to sniff again.

 

Better. Not great.

 

Then he was pulled away again, propped up on his knees as Kurogane reached around to palm his cock in an electrically warmed, vibrating hand.

 

Fai arched at the touch, breath catching, then wordless yelling muffled into the bedding. His fingers clawed at whatever he could find: sheets, blankets, his brother’s own calf.

 

Kurogane was getting close. He could feel the way the swelling knot stretched against him. He wanted to beg. Wanted to demand a finish to this ecstatic torture. But intelligible speech was a thing he’d lost control over many minutes ago.

 

It came anyway. Just not for him.

 

Kurogane snarled in his ear as his hot release flooded him, held tight inside by the knot that now connected them, swollen just inside the stretched muscle of his rim.

 

He turned his head shakily, still so desperately, _desperately_ hard but covered in the heavy weight of Kurogane collapsed on top of him. “Kuro?” He asked after much concentration and an iron will to make his tongue and throat obey what little of his mind was still making sense. When the man just huffed and threw an arm around him Fai blinked. No. That wasn’t-

 

He shifted slightly, trying to pull away.

 

He couldn’t.

 

For a moment he almost panicked, clenching down on Kurogane involuntarily. It earned him an appreciative groan.

 

His head tipped up where he hoped his twin still sat, patting the bed blindly in his direction.

 

“Yuui?” He asked, with growing intensity. “P-please?”

 

Slender fingers found his own, a grounding presence. “I’ve got you kitten.” His brother’s voice soothed. “You’re fine.” Then, “Kuro.” The tone shifted into something more strict. “Kuro, you are squishing my darling brother and this will not be tolerated.”

 

He stirred and pushed back against the bed. With clumsy movements and plenty of help from Yuui, the two managed to shift against the headboard without hurting either of them too much where they were still, and would continue to be, connected.

 

“Yuui. Yuui please.”

 

He shuddered. It wasn’t like Fai was opposed to begging. He’d do it to rile himself or his partners up. But it hadn’t been like _this_ in… possibly ever?

 

He crawled forward and whispered against his lips. “Can you feel him Fai?”

 

He grimaced with a broken sob.

 

“Is he tight?” Yuui’s fingers traced up his shaking thighs. “Is he big?” He licked tenderly at his cheek, his own cum a bitter note against the salt of Fai’s sweat. “You’re stuck aren’t you? You can’t get away.” Fai’s chest started heaving. His cock was dripping and so, so red. It bobbed as behind Fai, Kurogane bit a lip and gave a thrust.

 

It looked like their puppy was starting to recover.

 

Yuui grinned.

 

That was going to be short-lived.

 

To the side, Kuogane’s arm still buzzed away. Yuui grabbed it, wrapping it finger by finger around Fai’s shaft. His very last move was to place the pad of his index finger nestled under the head of his cock. Fai moaned helplessly into the feeling. “Come in my mouth, kitten.” Was Yuui’s final order. “Come hard.”

 

Yuui took fingers and cock both and sucked, willing his jaw to relax enough to fit them, slurping at his brother until he thrusted, an abortive gesture, anchored as he was on Kurogane’s knot, but spilling hot and hard all the same. Yuui moaned for him, as if he needed any more vibration to take him through it, but relishing it all the same. He pulled away, glancing up, in awe of his brother, in awe of what Kurogane had reduced him to.

 

Tears were running down his cheeks, the final in a trio of bodily fluids to stain them.

 

“Oh dearest…” He purred, crawling up to cradle Fai in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. “Was it nice?”

 

Fai wasn’t about to find the words, but the blissed-out expression on his face was answer enough and more.

 

“This collar…” Yuui’s ears perked up a little as he looked to Kurogane, surprised that he was speaking already, even a little slurred as it was. “Is this a one-time-use deal or…”

 

Yuui grinned, smile bathed in affection. “I’m afraid so, Kuro-puppy.” He leaned forward, a thumb toying at Kurogane’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. He tried to nip at it but Yuui pulled away with a delighted, if exhausted laugh. “And they’re a bit expensive to earn, so rest your eyes and gather your strength." Yuui leaned forward to kiss his brother chastely on the corner of the mouth with a tender smile. "We're going to use this one to the fullest.” 


End file.
